Protecting the Human Girl in Town
Starring roles *Lifty and Shifty *Samama (Angel) Featuring roles *Pururu *Lumpy *Tyranitar *Beartic *Ursaring *Xerneas Plot The scene starts with Lifty and Shifty driving away in their van to get away from the cops because they stole some fruit from a grocery store. As they get away, Lifty and Shifty's van hits a big bump. The twins are freaked out and have to check what they bumped into. What they bumped into was a white haired, 2 long pig tailed, red eyed human girl, laying on the floor covered in blood and scratches. Lifty and Shifty start to panic and try to help the girl. Shifty checks if she's still breathing. Shifty leans his ear to the girl's heart. All of a sudden, Shifty hears the human's heartbeat. But, Shifty's eyes widened because of the girl's heartbeat. It sounded familiar to him. Shifty has to listen closely to the human's heart. Shifty can sense that the girl's still alive. So, he tells Lifty to call the doctors. Back at Lifty and Shifty's apartment, Doctor Lumpy and Chief Medic Pururu have to check the girl out. Pururu tells Lifty and Shifty that the girl is actually Samama in her graded Pekoponian suit (not actually a suit, it's a form). That's what Shifty heard and felt at the same time. He felt Samama's aura and heard Samama's heartbeat. Doctor Lumpy tells Lifty and Shifty to get some Oran Berries, Pecha Berries and Sitrus Berries from the Ilex Forest so he and Pururu can make some healing juice for Samama. At Ilex Forest, Lifty and Shifty get off their van and grab flashlights so they can see since the Ilex Forest is a bit dark. Lifty and Shifty find a couple of Oran, Pecha and Sitrus Berries. Lifty then finds an Oran Berry from a tree. He is about to grab it. But, a giant shadowy hand grabs his hand, making him scream. Lifty's loud cry echoed, making Shifty's ears prick up. Shifty turns around. But, Lifty was nowhere to be seen. Shifty freaks out and backs up in fright. Then, 2 giant shadowy arms grab Shifty and take him away. The scene shifts to Shifty opening his eyes slowly and sees a Beartic, a Tyranitar and an Ursaring in front of him. Lifty is next to him all tied up. Shifty is tied up, too. Shifty is trying to break free. But it's useless. Beartic yells at Shifty and Lifty for taking their berries they were just about to pick. Shifty didn't know that in fear. Lifty yells back, saying that they don't understand. Shifty's tears come out of his eyes and puts his head down, not showing his face. Then, a screech is heard. The Beartic, Tyranitar and Ursaring freak out since they know whose screech it was. Then, an eternally colored deer walk towards the twins and the Pokémon. The Pokémon bows to the deer. That deer is actually Xerneas, the Legendary Pokémon of Life who lives in every type of woods or forest that Pokémon live in. Xerneas can sense the sadness in Shifty. In Shifty's sadness, it's for Samama. Xerneas knows Samama. So, it tells the Pokémon to free Lifty and Shifty since the berries are for Samama. So, the Pokémon untie the twins. The scene shifts to Lifty and Shifty driving in their van out of the forest. Xerneas is on the top of a hill, seeing Lifty and Shifty in their van. Xerneas is happy for helping Samama. Back at the apartment, Doctor Lumpy starts making the juice and Pururu puts the juice in a bottle and makes Samama drink it. Samama wakes up slowly and see Lifty and Shifty in front of her, being happy. Shifty hugs Samama softly with tears coming out of his eyes. He and his brother don't want Samama to die. Samama hugs Shifty back. Shifty can hear her heartbeat. He can Sense that Samama is saying thank you. Shifty smiles weakly and puts his head down, not showing his face with tears still coming out of his eyes. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes